Polypropylene resin compositions are generally excellent in chemical resistance and mechanical properties and are therefore used in a wide range including packaging materials, machine parts, automobile parts, and the like. Because of environmental necessity, the development of non-halogenated transparent polymer materials has been underway recently. Particularly, in the fields of tubes, sheets, and films, polypropylene resins are used, and there has arisen a demand for, for example, softening the polypropylene resins or rendering the polypropylene resins transparent, according to applications.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a hydrogenated diene copolymer prepared by highly hydrogenating a block copolymer having pre-hydrogenated polymer blocks A, B, and C, wherein the block A has 80% by mass or more of a vinyl aromatic compound, the block B has 70% by mass or more of a conjugated diene compound wherein a vinyl bond content of the conjugated diene compound is higher than 70% by mass, and the block C is polybutadiene having a vinyl bond content of 30% by mass or less. The literature also describes that a molding prepared by blending such a block copolymer thus hydrogenated with a thermoplastic resin such as propylene and molding the blend is excellent in heat resistance, workability, transparency, rigidity, and molding appearance.